Meghan and Monika pt 2
by IndiSmut
Summary: This story is the spiritual/actual successor to i'm honestly awful's story. Contains Girl Dong, ultra bang, cum inflation, belly bulging, rough play and usual futanari bullshit. All constructive criticism is welcome on my first ever story.


**A/N: This story could be considered a spiritual/actual successor to i'm honestly awful's story(Monika and Meghan). So a big shoutout to her, I guess XD Anyways, this story contains insane amount of smut, girl dong, über banging, cum inflation, belly bulging and usual intense futanari bullshit. So _TURN BACK NOW IF YOU ARE NOT INTO THIS STUFF!!!_**

 **IF YOU'RE STILL HERE, PLEASE ENJOY AND GIMME SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ON MY FIRST SMUT STORY EVER** _and the first ever story I have written_ _in my life._

 **Suburban House, Los Angeles**

 **Ca** **lifornia**

 **1** **027 hours**

 _Five operatives of Team Rainbow have been deployed to extract a HVT who has been taken hostage in his own house by the terrorist group known as White Masks_

Monika "IQ" Weiss made her way alone up the main staircase, tiptoeing slowly to avoid making noise. Her job was to clear the rooms on the First Floor to avoid getting flanked when the team started the extraction of the hostage who was held in the Laundry Room. Coming across the Workshop and the Kids Bedroom, she sent one of her drones to scout inside the rooms and found that the Kids Bedroom was clear but 3 terrorists were holding down the Workshop. Were they alert of the presence of the five operators in building? Monika did not know but she wanted to end this quickly and cleanly, so she slipped a flashbang under the Workshop door...

 _*BANG*_

Blinding white light engulfed the room, the terrorists were taken by surprise and were now stripped of their senses. Monika entered the room and killed the terrorists with three clean headshots with her Suppressed AUG Assault Rifle.

"Workshop is clear", IQ declared over her comms to the rest of the team,"Now moving to the Master Bedroom".

"Copy that", Team Leader Seamus "Sledge" Cowden replied, who was about to burst into the basement rooms with Jordan "Thermite" Trace and Giles "Montagne" Tourè who had taken point.

IQ made her way to the Master Bedroom and scouted the room as well as the bathroom, she saw two terrorists hiding behind the overturned furniture on the far side of the room.

She overhears them on her drone.

"Shit! We lost contact with 3 more of our guys! What should we do?", one of the terrorist said, panic obvious in his voice.

"Keep your shit together!", the other said in an angry tone, "We hold this position and kill anyone who comes through here! Those were the orders, understood?"

"Yes."

Monika makes her way to the double door and slips another flashbang under it.

 _*BANG*_

Fuck! I can't see!", she hears the terrorist cry out in utter panic. She breaks into the room and finishes off the two blinded terrorists.

Monika is suddenly caught off guard as another White Mask jumps out from the closet and knocks her down, her AUG gets thrown away from her. She tries to go for her sidearm but the terrorist is too quick and stomps on her hand. Pain and helplessness quickly takes over her thinking ability.

"Die, bitch!", the White Mask yells out as he is about to stab IQ with his Kukri Knife...

 _*BOOM* *SPLATTER* *CLANG*_

Monika had accepted her approaching death and closed her eyes, remembering her life and all her happy memories. When she opened them, she saw the knife had fallen next to her face. She turned to look up and saw the towering and muscular, yet feminine figure of Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano standing over her, her SPAS-12 shotgun slung over her shoulder, it's barrel still smoking.

"Nobody touches my girl.", Valkyrie said as she extends her other hand to pull Monika up on her feet. IQ gladly accepts her hand and feels Meghan's strong grip on her hand. Meghan's presence makes her feel safe and her mind becomes surprisingly calm after such a near-death experience.

IQ gets up and sees the White Mask's brains splattered on the wall behind her. "Meghan, thank you so much.", IQ says blushing a little knowing that her crush had come to her rescue, "If you hadn't come along... How can I ever repay you?"

"You can repay me as much as **I** want when we get back to the barracks, but first we need to get this shit over with. Come on!", Meghan replies with a mischevious smile on her face.

 **Rainbow Six Barracks, Hereford**

 **2132 hours**

Gustave "Doc" Kateb sat in the cafeteria with Timur "Glaz" Glazkov making small talk.

"How did the mission go?", Gustave asked.

"It went pretty good, comrade.", Glaz replied. He was the overwatch on the House during the mission, picking off any straggling terrorists with his new Target Illuminator Flip Sight.

"That German girl, Monika got blindsided by a terrorist though.", Glaz added.

" _Mon Dieu,_ is she ok? Does she require some medical attention?", Doc said with a slightly alarmed tone.

" _Nyet,_ doctor. She is alright, just some minor bruises. That American frogwoman saved her in time.", Glaz replied, consoling the doctor, "Monika is probably sleeping right now. She is a brave girl and definitely needs a good sleep after such an experience."

 **Meanwhile in Monika's room**

"Mmmm...", Meghan was holding up Monika's legs in her muscular arms, her hands supporting and feeling her huge, glorious ass. They had been kissing fiercely for quite some time. Their big tits mashing against each other, exploring each others mouths with their tongues, making loud slurping sounds and enjoying the sweet taste of their saliva. Monika was completely naked and Meghan was wearing nothing other than her briefs which were struggling to contain her growing monster meat, her huge cock was semi-flaccid, thick veins pulsating along it's length. Her grapefruit sized balls were spilling out of her measly underwear, pulsing and churning at least 4 gallons of cum inside them. As Meghan became more aroused, her cock started hardening, it felt like a steel rod, soon with one flex of her groin muscles...

 _*RRRIIIIIIIP*_

Her briefs were torn apart, pieces of cloth scattered around Meghan's muscular legs. Her cock hardened to it's full length of 14-inches, throbbing and pulsating powerfully, jutting out perfectly perpendicular to her crotch, her big balls were sloshing audibly, churning gallons of baby batter ready to be released. A near-constant stream of pre-cum was gushing from her piss hole, creating a puddle far ahead of her legs, every throb of her masculine pole was sending the pre-cum arcing through the air and it was landing several feet ahead on the floor.

Monika and Meghan stopped making out. Then suddenly, Meghan let go of Monika and she landed on her rock-hard cock, but the strength of Meghan's member was so great that it did not even bend a little even as the whole weight of Monika was dropped on the 14-inch phallus. Monika felt her feet were still inches above the floor, and Meghan had started playing with her own toned ass with **BOTH** her hands. IQ realised with shock and awe that Meghan was holding her up in the air just with her cock which was grazing between her puffed pussy lips, sending bolts of pleasure along her spine.

" _Mein Gott,_ Meghan! Your Big, fucking, cock is so strong, just like you!", Monika half moaned, half yelped out the words between all this pleasure.

"I know, slut. But you have seen nothing yet!", Meghan replied with a dominating tone. With that Meghan arched her back and started flexing her groin muscles. Monika's whole body started bobbing up and down in tandem with every flex and throb of Meghan's powerful monster. Monika held on for dear life as Meghan's cock was nestled between her shapely thighs, grazing her pussy, pre-cum still gushing from it, falling far behind her. Monika let out a soft scream as a powerful orgasm wracked her body due to the intense 'riding', her whole body started shaking, her pussy juices splattered around Meghan's cock. Meghan was grunting in pleasure as Monika's legs were caressing her gigantic member, more pre started shooting out from her large cockhead. After one minute of a nerve-wracking orgasm, Monika regained her composure.

" _M-Mein Gott,_ your cock is AMAZING!", Monika proclaimed in a hoarse voice.

"Hmmph, thanks slut! Now get down here and suck it!", Meghan ordered Monika.

Monika slowly slipped off Meghan's pole, the friction causing both of them to moan out in pleasure, and coaxing more pre to shoot out. Monika's legs felt weak due to her orgasm and gave way as soon as she stood up on her own legs, Monika fell down to her knees and came face to face with Meghan's monster which throbbed powerfully...

 _*SPLOORCH* *SPLOORCH*_

Two massive dollops of pre-cum lauch towards Monika's face, covering it completely, some getting caught in her blonde hair too. She tries to lap up the pre-cum wherever her tongue could reach, enjoying the sweet-salty, tangy flavour in her mouth.

"Suck my balls, bitch! Hrrnnghh...", Meghan grunts out in pleasure which almost reaches it's tipping point, but Meghan holds back her orgasm somehow, as Monika leans under her cock to suck on her hairless ball-sack, it's skin stretched taut around her grapefruit sized balls. Meanwhile, Meghan's titanic phallus keeps releasing more and more pre-cum behind Monika's head, her blonde hair were now covered in a glossy sheen of Valkyrie's pre while more of it starts running down her back to her huge ass covering it completely as well. Monika keeps servicing Meghan's monster cock with both her hands while sucking her balls. Meghan loved the sight of this well built, submissive girl servicing her insatiable monster but she wanted more, _so much more_.

"Now suck my great cock, Moni!", Meghan ordered Monika in a hoarse voice, her own pleasure increasing with every pump that IQ gave with her soft hands, her fingers failing to circle around her thick cock completely.

Monika stops sucking her balls and faces Castellano's penis, pre-cum still shooting out and covering her C cup breasts completely. IQ leans in and tries to take in the huge head of Valkyrie's cock in her mouth, pre-cum fills up her mouth instantly which she eagerly gulps down again and again. She is able to take about 4 inches of Meghan's cock on her own, her jaw gaping wide around the thick shaft. As she is about to pull out, Meghan stops her.

"None of that lollipop bullshit this time, I'm going balls-deep! I'm gonna throat-fuck you until you are gasping for air.", Meghan declared with a dominating tone. Monika tries to protest but is only able to slurp, moan and drool around her cock. With that she grabs Monika's head and forces more of her cock down her mouth, she adjusts herself so that she is on her knees and Monika is prone on the ground, making it easier for her to force more of her unbending shaft down her gullet. She flips over Monika while her cock is still lodged halfway down her throat so that her back is towards the ground allowing Meghan to access her C-cup tits.

"Mmmm... look at these puppies!", Meghan smirks down at Monika. She slaps her tits a few times, her powerful hits leaving deep red marks on Monika's tits. She is only able to groan and hum in pain and pleasure around Meghan's cock. Then, Meghan roughly grabs her boobs and uses them as leverage to force all her 14-inches of meat down her throat, Monika's face impacts hard against Meghan's balls, her nose pressing against her ball-sack. Her sinuses get overflowed with the masculine scent of Valkyrie's balls as she feels gallons of cum churning inside them. This sends IQ over the edge and she experiences another brain-melting orgasm tear through her pussy, her female juices splatter and puddle between her thighs.

Meghan bends forward and laps up her juices enjoying the taste.

"Mmhmmm...you taste great Monika. Now time for a real good Facefuck!", Meghan declares triumphantly as she pulls back her cock almost all the way until only the cockhead remained in Monika's mouth which fills her mouth with pre cum again. Monika barely had time to breathe before Meghan slams herself balls-deep again with a pleasurable moan escaping her lips, her heavy balls hitting her face again. She starts to slam her cock powerfully down Monika's throat again and again, her thick shaft causing a prominent bulge along her throat that ran down all the way beyond her tits. Meghan gets an idea and mashes Monika's tits together, this enables her to throatfuck and titfuck Monika at the same time. Meghan keeps grunting out in pleasure as her cock keeps spewing more and more pre cum directly into Monika's stomach making her belly look a little pudgy. Monika was having an orgasm after orgasm, she was barely getting enough oxygen to remain conscious through this onslaught on her throat.

Meghan feels her own orgasm approaching fast. Her breathing becomes more ragged, sweat running down her bronzed tits and toned stomach, her thrusts lose their rythm until finally she hilts inside Monika's soft, tight throat with one final push...

"Aargh, YES! YES! I'M CUMMING! DRINK IT ALL BITCH! GAG ON MY FUCKING COCK! CHOKE ON MY CUM!", Meghan screams in her hoarse yet seductive voice. Monika feels the shemale's balls tighten up and rumble against her face preparing to unload their contents. Meghan's cock throbs violently inside Monika's throat causing her to gag violently on her cock. She had already emptied about a gallon of cum in her stomach but her cum was regurgitated by Monika which overflowed through her nose. Monika had lost all senses and was just having one long orgasm and twitching violently. Meghan had to pull out to avoid asphyxiating Monika. She proceeded to empty the rest of her jelly-like cum all over her body, moaning out in intense pleasure that increased with every cumshot she fired. When Meghan's orgasm was finally over, five full minutes later, Monika looked like a 3-month pregnant woman who was covered from head to toe with Meghan's cum.

"mmmm...That was fucking awesome, Monika! But I'm not done yet!", Meghan said with a sultry smile. Her cock was still fully-hard, covered in Monika's saliva and her own cum and pre-cum, her grapefruit sized balls had started refilling already, readying themselves for another round. Monika merely gurgled and vomited more of Meghan's cum in response.

"Come on, Monika! Time to repay me with your virginity!", Meghan said as her eyes gleamed with lust and excitement. A constant stream of pre-cum started gushing from her throbbing shaft.

Meghan lifted up Monika and set her down on the bed, spreading her legs she starts to lick and suck Monika's pussy, occasionally biting her clit causing Monika to shriek in pleasure and pain. Monika felt like she had died and had gone to Heaven where this Angelic dickgirl was sucking her cunt, Meghan had inserted her tongue in her pussy enjoying the taste which made her even more horny and her cock was soaking the bedsheets with it's pre-cum. Monika felt another orgasm approaching quickly and screamed with delight as her womanly juices flooded inside Meghan's mouth, which the futa gulped down eagerly.

"Yo-you have to fuck mee!", Monika shrieked. The Navy SEAL was more than happy to oblige, sliding her cock across her pussy lips teasing her more."PLEASE STOP TEASING AND FUCK ME ALREADY!!", Monika was getting restless.

"Okay, you asked for it! You asked for my BIG. FUCKING. **COCK!** ", with the final word Valkyrie slammed her cock in Monika's pussy, tearing through her hymen and hitting her cervix before stopping halfway down her cock. She held her cock inside her letting Monika get used to the size. Monika felt intense pain shoot up her spine, "O-O-OH _MEIN GOTT! MEGHAN P-P-PLEASE STOP, PULL OUT, IT HURTS TOO MUCH!"._

"Fuck no, slut! Haahh- I'm going balls-deep in your pussy!", Meghan replied with a dominating tone, her voice breaking up due to all the pleasure she was feeling. Castellano pulled out completely and then...

 _*WHAM*_

She spears her cock so hard into Monika's cunt that it could have rammed through a concrete wall, but here her blunt cockhead rammed through Monika's cervix and impacted against her womb, _hard._ Her now full balls connected with Monika's large asscheeks spanking them hard and leaving deep red marks on her ass.

Monika felt an earth-shattering orgasm tear through her body and mind, dwarfing all of her previous orgasms. Her whole body felt numb, she felt no pain, no sound escaped her lips, only mind-blowing pleasure burned through her body, but this orgasm did not end...

Meghan grunted and pulled back, then slammed back in. She felt Monika's tight pussy milking her cock for all it's worth due to her orgasm, "FUCK! YOUR GERMAN PUSSY IS REALLY, REALLY, **_REALLY TIGHT AND HOT!_** YOU ARE MILKING MY COCK SO HARD! FUCK THIS, I'M GONNA GIVE YOU THE FUCKING OF YOUR LIFE!!", Meghan yelled in heavenly pleasure. Then she started pounding her pussy so hard, that her hips would have been a blur to any onlooker. Monika's orgasm continued to milk the thick invader inside her pussy for hours. Finally, after about four hours of relentless fucking and spanking of Monika's ass with her heavy and full balls, Meghan felt her pleasure reaching it's crescendo.

"FUCK YEAH! I'M GONNA CUM...ARRGH- TAKE MY GLORIOUS AMERICAN SEED, YOU FUCKING GERMAN BITCH!!!", Meghan yells out as her cock starts bucking and throbbing wildly inside Monika's pussy, it's shape bulging through her stomach which soon starts inflating due to her powerful orgasm which empties gallons of cum inside her pussy over a course of five minutes. Not a single drop leaks out of Monika's pussy as long as Meghan's dick is shoved up it. Meghan pulls out her softening cock followed by a torrent of cum which starts to deflate Monika's belly from it's original size which looked like she was pregnant with twins. Monika had lost her consciousness a while ago, her eyes were rolled back into her head, her tongue lolled out of her mouth, drooling. A look of pure pleasure.

Meghan felt darkness sweeping over her brain after that intense orgasm. She cuddles up with Monika, musing about impregnating her one day, before she drifts off to sleep...


End file.
